warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spirit of Sympathy
In the vast Realm of Chaos many insideous creatures fight for their shifting domains and ever-changing lands. Many of these vile abominations, born from the psyche of living beings of the material plane, are malicious and evil beyond human imagination but not all. Spirit of Sympathy is one of the many different daemons that live in the Sea of Souls and is born from the feelings of hope, which also associates with longing, love and sympathy. It is indeed rare that these spirits, or daemons, get enough attention in the grim darkness of the far future to have enough power to manifest themselves in the mortal realm but such events exist. History Ordo Malleus keeps close records about the most powerful daemonic entities in their hidden libraries. Spirit of Sympathy also appears in these data-banks but only as a mention. Ordo Malleus' agents believe, that Spirit of Sympathy is weak daemonic entity being one of the many unaligned beasts of warp. This particular daemon has most likely manifested in numerous places during the Age of Imperium but reliable sources are hard to find for its seemingly benevolent nature to local people. Master Soul The daemonologists of Ordo Malleus are positive that the Spirit of Sympathy appeared several times on Tessagamil before it was introduced under Imperial rule. This has not, however, ever been confirmed because of the case's very old nature. On Tessagamil between the years of 558.M27-083.M30 lived a much hailed person now known as the Prophet of Old and during his lifetime as Phoenix Prophet. Particularly interesting person for being apparently gene-engineered psyker who was so powerful that he was able to reborn nine times (having 10 lifetimes) before finally disappearing from amongst the common mortals. This Phoenix Prophet preached about the coming of the Emperor and his rule and the person ruled over the whole population for 2525 years. This person's prophetic abilities combined with his capability to reborn were originally seen as a property of a saint, but at closer look, it begins to look as the work of a daemon. At least the Ordo Malleus thinks so. Hierophant of Tessagamil is commanded that should this Master Soul ever reappear on the Cemetery World, he is duty bound to inform the Ordo Malleus about it. Alignment Spirit of Sympathy is a twisted creature of the Chaos Undivided and it draws some of its power from the reverse-realms of long forgotten gods, and from the sub-realm of Dejitar. In the same way as it draws its powers from human (or; from all mortals') thoughts of sympathy, longing, love and most importantly hope, it also spreads such feelings when manifests itself in the Realm of Mortals. Weak as the spirit is, it yearns for power over mortals like all other creatures of chaos and most often possessess mortals itself being too weak to manifest in the mortal realm in its true form. Spirit of Sympathy's appearance and search for dominance over mortals has led some believe that it actually is an exiled Lord of Change from some now mythic times of past millennia. His powers have then vaned and most likely continue to do so in this age of violence and death. Appearance Spirit of Sympathy appears in its own form as black-winged humanoid with a skull of a nightingale as its head. The wings are made of long black feathers with silver linings. When manifested in its true form, the Spirit of Sympathy sings melancholic but heart raising melody. Mortals who become possessed by the Spirit of Sympathy are known to speak in riddles and poems, utilising the thoughts of surrounding mortals to enchance his influence by loaning the population's old customs and poems in order to create allusions and seemingly meaningfull prophecies. Category:Daemons Category:Chaos